1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment for surface treatment which is used for treating or modifying a surface of a material to be treated by flowing a reactive gas producing excited and metastable oxygen atoms on decomposition by heat and/or light. Particularly, it relates to equipment for surface treatment by which a flow of reactive gas suitable for removing a layer of a resist or for cleaning a surface can be obtained.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional equipment for removing a resist, as described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 223,839/86, ultraviolet lamp is disposed at the distance of 3 to 5 mm from the surface of a wafer in a chamber, and an oxygen gas is caused to flow between the wafer surface and the ultraviolet lamp while maintaining the inner pressure of the chamber at 2 to 3 atmospheric pressures to remove a resist.
The above-mentioned conventional technique is not considered in the aspect that reactive gas layer flowing in the chamber is as thick as 3 to 5 mm so that illuminated light is absorbed as it passes through the thick layer, and it has a problem that metastable oxygen atoms are largely produced far from the surface of the sample to be treated which can not act effectively on the surface of the sample to be treated.